


Silly Stickers

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Spacedogs and Hannigram High School AU [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam and Will are cousins, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that popped into my head after posting on Tumblr about cute stickers. LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Stickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaeAelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeAelin/gifts).



Will sighed, scratched his forehead and sighed again as he slid his cellphone into his backpack. Hannibal was going to come home late. Again. All because of his stupid horseback riding lessons. Damn him for dating a rich, pompous ass. If only said ass wasn’t as delectable as it was.

A noise from the younger man beside him made him raise an eyebrow. “Another dumb text from Nigel?” he said, voice dripping with snark.

Adam didn’t even notice it though. He was so busy replying to his dumb-ass, drop-out boyfriend - or almost drop out, that is. Nigel got another shot at the finals next week because Adam asked him to “beg” his English teacher and because he promised he’ll tutor the idiot.

“Look, Will,” Adam was smiling bright like the sunshine, Will couldn’t help but lighten up too. His irritation with Hannibal can continue later, he decided. He looked at his cousin’s cellphone, at the picture that got him excited.

“What – is that a sticker on a keyboard?”

“It’s a SPACE bar!” Adam said animatedly.

Will sniggered a little then finally laughed at the goofiness of it all. “It’s fucking corny.”

“I love it!” Adam declared, his happiness undettered by Will’s spiciness, and stood up, slinging his backpack on his shoulder. “Nigel bought a pack for me and we’ll stick it on my laptop and my PC.”

“You’re both silly.” Will shook his head, returned his cousin’s smile, more gently this time as they walked to their last class, Adam’s favorite, Science.

**Author's Note:**

> All because of this Tumblr post: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/samui-sakura88/138207933443


End file.
